


Короеды

by Nightlegs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: – И тут ты должен сказать: «Верь мне, я доктор», – неловко попытался разрядить слишком напряжённую обстановку Кирен.– Но я не доктор, – тихо отозвался Саймон, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Так что, учитывая все обстоятельства, больше подошла бы фраза: «Первая доза бесплатно».
Kudos: 6





	Короеды

Первое правило Кирена Уокера гласило: не думать о смерти.  
Кирен нарушал Первое правило… сложно даже сосчитать, сколько именно раз в день. В родном Роартоне о С. ему напоминало всё и все. Особенно все, причём в равной степени и живые, и немёртвые. Даже родители Кирена напоминали – они старались изо всех сил, но именно эта преувеличенная натянутость и наталкивала Кирена на неправильные мысли.  
Как ни странно, но в этом отношении Кирену было проще всего общаться с Ширли Уилсон. Конечно, это именно она время от времени осматривала Кирена и сочувственно выслушивала немногочисленные жалобы, именно она регулярно поставляла ему лекарство от синдрома частичной смерти. Но будь Кирен болен чем-то другим – от простуды до СПИДа – она вела бы себя точно так же.  
– Плоховато сегодня выглядишь, – как-то однажды заметила Ширли. Она увлечённо боролась со слишком тщательно запечатанной коробкой, чтобы достать для Кирена новый флакон нейротриптилина.  
– Не мог уснуть ночью, – признался Кирен и улыбнулся, отчего сразу начал выглядеть немного лучше. Ему очень приятно было знать, что его холодная кожа может передавать оттенки его состояния так же, как это бывает у обычных людей, и что есть такие люди, которым достаточно одного короткого взгляда, чтобы их правильно прочитать.  
– Опять кошмар? – искренне посочувствовала Ширли.  
– Нет… скорее просто сны.  
– Новые? – Ширли опёрлась на стол локтями и наклонилась к Кирену, одновременно передавая ему лекарство. – Расскажешь?  
– В этом сне я… – Кирен очень старательно подбирал слова, стараясь не соскользнуть на опасную тему, – был куклой-марионеткой. Больше никому не нужной куклой, которую упаковали в коробку и отнесли пылиться на чердак.  
– В коробку? – переспросила Ширли. – Это как в гроб?  
Обычно Кирену было проще всего общаться с Ширли Уилсон. Но даже у неё случались крайне обидные проколы.

Возвращаться домой в подпорченном настроении Кирену не хотелось, и ноги сами принесли его в дом Эми. Входная дверь предсказуемо оказалась не заперта, и Кирен, проходя по коридору мимо гостиной, краем глаза заметил в комнате сидящего Саймона.  
– Привет всем, – со странной смесью вежливости и вредности поздоровался Кирен, не сбавляя шага, но его быстро догнал вопрос:  
– Всем?  
Кирен вернулся и заглянул в гостиную полноценно, хотя так и не переступив порога.  
– Прости, я думал, что ты не один. Ведь когда ты сидишь в этом кресле и в такой позе, ты обычно… – Кирен неопределённо помахал в воздухе рукой, – проповедуешь.  
Саймон пожал плечами.  
– Я ждал тебя.  
– Чтобы проповедовать мне? – подозрительно уточнил Кирен.  
– Чтобы поговорить.  
– То есть проповедовать.  
Кирен попытался было если не испепелить, то хотя бы чуточку пристыдить Саймона самым выразительным взглядом, какой у него только имелся. Но невозмутимости Саймона, как и всегда, с лихвой хватило, чтобы выдержать это и даже ни разу не моргнуть.  
– Хорошо. Но потом мы будем делать то, чего мне захочется.  
– Справедливо, – согласился на условие Саймон, жестом приглашая Кирена сесть напротив.

– Я хотел спросить, – начал Саймон, когда убедился, что всё внимание Кирена приковано к нему, – было ли такое событие, которое перевернуло твоё мировоззрение?  
«Конечно, – подумал Кирен. – Целая куча таких. Смерть Рика Мейси. Моя собственная смерть. Смерть миссис Бартон, моей мёртвой соседки, от рук Билла Мейси. Смерть восставшего Рика на крыльце моего дома. Смерть Билла Мейси от рук мистера Бартона. Смерть мистера Бартона, которого разорвали в поезде бешеные зомби. Смерть Генри Лонсдейла, которого моя сестра приняла за бешеного. Смерть Эми…»  
«Первое правило!» – напомнил себе Кирен, пытаясь повернуть поток собственных мыслей в более позитивное русло.  
«Встреча с Саймоном. Он сначала сидел на моей могиле, а потом декламировал эпитафию с собственной…»  
Кирен с силой потёр виски, пытаясь из всех вариантов ответа выбрать единственно правильный.  
– Тогда мы строили этот глупый забор, – наконец произнёс Кирен. – И ты сказал: «У всех из нас есть шрамы».  
– О, – глубокомысленно ответил Саймон.  
С минуту Кирен тщетно ждал продолжения реплики, а потом осторожно уточнил:  
– Это не считается за событие?  
Саймон даже моргнул, возвращаясь из внутреннего мира к разговору в реальном.  
– Вполне считается. Просто, – он криво усмехнулся, – у меня было четыре варианта, что ты мог бы сказать. И, соответственно, четыре разных способа построить логическое рассуждение от твоего ответа до нужного мне вывода. Но ты смог меня озадачить… Мы можем продолжить разговор позже?  
Кирен встал со своего места и сделал шаг вперёд.  
– Конечно. А сейчас займёмся тем, чем скажу я?  
Саймон не двигался с места, наблюдая, как Кирен подходит всё ближе и ближе.  
– Да.  
– Тогда… покажи мне свои шрамы.

Кирен зажмурился так крепко, как только мог, и потёр глаза кончиками пальцев. У живого человека от подобного заплясали бы под веками разноцветные пятна – Кирен ещё помнил, каково это, но сейчас его окружала лишь кромешная тьма.  
Вслепую нашарив карандаш и открыв последнюю чистую страницу альбома, Кирен попытался повторить на бумаге карту шрамов Саймона. Именно это казалось Кирену самой важной деталью портрета, но именно с этим возникала наибольшая проблема.  
Кирен рисовал который день напролёт, у Кирена было уже сорок девять разных набросков, среди которых – ни одного, правильно отражающего реальность. Последний, эксперимента ради сделанный с закрытыми глазами, был почти так же безнадёжен, как и все предыдущие.  
«А ведь я мог просто попросить его мне попозировать, – укорял сам себя Кирен. – Надо было просто взять с собой краски и альбом…»  
Ещё раз перелистав наброски, Кирен без лишних сантиментов отправил их в корзину для бумаг.  
«Сделаю это завтра же.»

Кирен проснулся резко, как от удара о воду после затяжного падения.  
Тусклый свет ночника тут же резанул по глазам, но Кирен не попытался прикрыться ладонью или отвернуться, напротив – протянул руку, чтобы повернуть ручку диммера и заставить лампу гореть ярче. После той темноты, что окружала его во сне, Кирену очень не хватало света.  
Понимая, что уснуть снова он всё равно не сможет, Кирен как можно тише выбрался из постели и начал собираться, надеясь, что к тому моменту, как он доберётся до Саймона, успеет хотя бы заняться рассвет.

Дом Эми оставался домом Эми, сколько бы в нём Саймон не жил. И негласным, но свято нерушимым правилом этого дома был запрет трогать вещи Эми. Как будто их хозяйка, на неопределённый срок уехавшая гостить к бабушке, в любой момент могла вернуться и очень огорчилась бы, не найдя чего-либо на привычных местах.  
Кирен, сам того не замечая, успел выучить дом Эми так хорошо, что мог передвигаться в нём даже в очень густых предрассветных сумерках. Но он совсем не ожидал, что, проведя рукой слишком низко над поверхностью журнального столика, собьёт что-то на пол и услышит звон разбившегося стекла.  
И – почти сразу – звук шагов.  
– Не волнуйся, я подниму, – тут же предложил Саймон.  
– Не надо, – отмахнулся Кирен и присел, пытаясь наощупь найти на полу незнакомый предмет. Холодный, металлический… тонкий стержень и два кольца… Что это такое, Кирен понял только тогда, когда нашёл другую половину – с длинной иглой.  
– Да, это мой, – подтвердил Саймон, присаживаясь рядом и собирая с пола мелкие осколки стекла. – Да, я его использовал.  
Кирен молчал, не зная, какой именно вопрос стоит задать. И Саймон продолжил сам:  
– В моей жизни был период, когда я засаживал себе в вены разные интересные вещества. А после – после жизни – был период, когда на мне испытывали разные интересные лекарства. – Саймон аккуратно ссыпал битое стекло на край стола. – Но на мысль совместить опыт этих периодов навёл меня ты.  
Всё ещё не зная, что сказать, Кирен взял Саймона за руку и задрал ему рукав до локтя. На предплечье Саймона, где раньше кожу расцвечивали только грязно-чёрные кляксы, виднелись свежие, розовеющие следы уколов.  
Кирен нервно облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– И как это работает?

Кирен не чувствовал боли, как и положено немёртвому. Да и вообще ничего не чувствовал – только видел, как игла входит под кожу.  
– И тут ты должен сказать: «Верь мне, я доктор», – неловко попытался разрядить слишком напряжённую обстановку Кирен.  
– Но я не доктор, – тихо отозвался Саймон, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Так что, учитывая все обстоятельства, больше подошла бы фраза: «Первая доза бесплатно».  
Кирен вздрогнул, и Саймону пришлось крепче сжать его руку, чтобы случайно не сломать иглу.  
– Учти, денег у меня всё равно нет.  
Саймон медленно и очень плавно надавил на поршень шприца, вводя Кирену под кожу то крайне подозрительное вещество домашнего приготовления, что Саймон использовал вместо фабричного нейротриптилина.  
– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулся Саймон. – Всегда можно найти способ расплатиться. Собственным телом, например?

Кирен споткнулся на слишком крутой ступеньке и едва не упал, но Саймон успел поймать и придержать его за плечо.  
– Куда вообще ты меня тащишь? – буркнул Кирен.  
– На чердак, – ответил Саймон, хотя это было вполне очевидно: куда ещё можно подниматься по лестнице?  
Вот только Кирен почти ничего не замечал вокруг себя. Его слишком сильно волновала неожиданно вернувшаяся способность чувствовать, отдающаяся зудом в ладони. По сравнению с той тишиной в ощущениях, что казалась такой естественной и такой неизбежной для немёртвого тела, каждое прикосновение теперь воспринималось как удар током.  
…Саймон заставил Кирена опуститься на колени и уложил его ладонь на грубо оструганную доску пола, плотно прижав сверху своей рукой.  
– Слушай очень внимательно, – прошептал Саймон, и Кирен замер.  
Дерево под его пальцами мелко – очень мелко – почти неуловимо вибрировало. Словно кто-то маленький, но очень упорный прогрызал себе путь в его толще.  
– И какой из этого следует нужный тебе вывод? – почти беззвучно, одними губами спросил Кирен.  
– Такой, что ты замечаешь только то, что хочешь замечать. Ты можешь видеть только дом твоей ушедшей подруги, в котором обитает её лучший мёртвый друг. А можешь чувствовать, что даже в этом доме есть своя жизнь.

Нулевое правило Кирена Уокера гласило: Саймон.  
Самым приятным в этом правиле было то, что оно никаким образом не ограничивало свободу действий Кирена: о Саймоне можно было думать… а можно было, не думая, к нему прикасаться.  
И чувствовать.


End file.
